


Goodnight

by darylas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylas/pseuds/darylas
Summary: Anakin and Padme share a brief but heartfelt conversation while they are separated by war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning because why not? It's very short.

“Are you sure no one can hear us?”

“Yes, Padmé,” whispered Anakin to a ten-inch holographic image of his wife. “For the third time, I promise no one can hear us. Everyone’s gone to the mess hall to eat, and it’s on a completely different deck from my quarters.”

Padmé gave him a look. “Why aren’t _you_ eating? You shouldn’t skip meals, Anakin; you need to keep up your strength.”

The young general rolled his eyes. “I’m not eating because I would rather talk to you.” He looked at her with a boyish grin. “Seeing your face and hearing your voice is all the sustenance I need. Besides, I ate earlier, so you can stop looking at me like I might pass out any second.”

Padmé blinked. “I wasn’t,” she replied, though she failed to hide the rising corners of her mouth.

Anakin leaned forward. “Where are you right now?”

“In my office. I stayed late to catch up on some work and I wasn’t going to make it home in time for your call.” Suddenly her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter?”

“There was something I wanted to tell you about. I can’t seem to- wait! I remember now.” Her face became relaxed again and she smiled. “You’ll never guess who I ran into last week.”

The two of them talked for about an hour, catching each other up on their daily lives and estimating when they’d be able to see each other again. After what only seemed like a few moments, Anakin heard the familiar chatter of the clones returning from the mess hall. He sighed before looking back at his wife, who wore an expression of sadness upon her holographic face.

“I have to go now, no matter how much I don’t want to,” he whispered.

“I know,” she replied, looking intensely at his face as if trying to memorize every detail, to hold onto his image in her mind until the next time they saw one another.

Anakin took a deep breath. “Goodnight, Milady,” he said softly.

“Goodnight, Ani.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests!


End file.
